Nick Compton
| birth_place = Durban, Natal, South Africa | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Batsman | family = DCS Compton (grandfather) RCD Compton (father) | international = true | testdebutdate = 15 November | testdebutyear = 2012 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 654 | lasttestdate = 13 December | lasttestyear = 2012 | lasttestagainst = India | club1 = Middlesex | year1 = 2001–2009 | club2 = MCC | year2 = 2007 | club3 = Somerset | year3 = 2010– | clubnumber3 = 3 | club4 = Mashonaland Eagles | year4 = 2010 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 4 | runs1 = 208 | bat avg1 = 34.66 | 100s/50s1 = 0/1 | top score1 = 57 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 102 | runs2 = 6,615 | bat avg2 = 44.10 | 100s/50s2 = 16/30 | top score2 = 254* | deliveries2 = 164 | wickets2 = 3 | bowl avg2 = 71.66 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 1/1 | catches/stumpings2 = 51/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 92 | runs3 = 2,678 | bat avg3 = 39.97 | 100s/50s3 = 6/16 | top score3 = 131 | deliveries3 = 61 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 53.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 1/0 | catches/stumpings3 = 42/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 64 | runs4 = 966 | bat avg4 = 19.71 | 100s/50s4 = 0/5 | top score4 = 74 | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 23/– | date = 17 December | year = 2012 | source = http://cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/44/44044/44044.html CricketArchive }} Nicholas Richard Denis Compton (born 26 June 1983) is a South African-born English cricketer. The grandson of Denis Compton he plays first-class cricket for Somerset County Cricket Club. A right-handed top order batsman and occasional right-handed off spin bowler, he made his List-A debut for Middlesex in 2001 and made his first-class debut three years later. He made his Test debut for England against India at Ahmedabad in November 2012. England recognition Following the retirement of Andrew Strauss and the exclusion of Kevin Pietersen, Compton's weight of runs was enough to earn him a first call-up to the England Test squad for the winter tour to India. Compton made his England debut opening the batting with captain Alastair Cook in their first tour match against India A but made a third ball duck in England's only innings. The second tour match against Mumbai A saw Compton open the batting with his rival for the Test opening spot Joe Root. Compton scoring just one run in the first innings, but completed his first half century for England in the second innings, as he finished 64 not out. He again made 74 & 79 against Haryana, which included a 166-run opening partnership with Alastair Cook in the first innings, before he was out lbw to Amit Mishra. Compton made his test debut in the first Test against India at the Motera Stadium in Ahmedabad. He made 9 off 53 balls in the first innings, before being bowled by an off break by Ravichandran Ashwin. He then made 37 runs in a first-wicket, second innings partnership of 123 with Alastair Cook, before being given out LBW to Zaheer Khan. He made his maiden Test 50 in the 3rd Test at Eden Gardens, going on to his highest test score of 57 before being dismissed lbw by Ojha. Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1983 birthsCategory:Living people